Snapshots
by uniquegals
Summary: Kris menggerakan kepalanya yang terasa kaku ke kanan, menyadari wajah Tao yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya tuh kayak lagi kejeblos ke planet makhluk-makhluk kembar, diteror segerombolan monster yang lagi parade, terjun ke panggung sirkus aneh, dan dilempar ke kebun bunga raksasaaaaa! [Taoris/Kristao]


.

Awalnya Kris tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya '_love at first sight_'—cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Bagaimana bisa perasaan sekompleks cinta bisa terjadi dalam waktu sekejap mata?

Menurutnya hal itu tidaklah rasional dan berlebihan. Cinta yang sebenarnya—yang sejati itu membutuhkan sebuah proses. Memerlukan waktu, memapakinya setingkat demi setingkat.

Lalu minggu berikutnya, dunianya seakan berubah. Seolah semua telah diatur oleh garis takdir, terencana sampai detail terkecil, tersusun apik secara sporadis. Saat ia menghadiri acara penyambutan siswa baru. Ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bermata panda itu—dalam sekejap, meluluh lantakkan segala asumsinya di atas.

Karena meski terdengar memalukan, kini Kris percaya. Pemikiran klise tentang "_cinta pada pandangan pertama_" itu nyata.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana wajah oriental dengan sepasang kelereng sehitam jelaga itu menjadi inti gravitasinya dalam sekedip mata. Ia tak tahu bagaimana untaian surai itu bisa terlihat begitu lembut, seolah menjerit minta dielus.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu menakjubkan ketika ia tersenyum—dan _oh God_, betapa Kris berharap saraf-saraf tangannya yang beku mau berfungsi sehingga ia bisa menjumput kameranya dan mengabadikan ukiran sempurna tangan Tuhan itu.

Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu bisa membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu.

.

_**Huang Zitao.**_

.

Dan ia tak tahu sejak kapan letak pacuan kuda telah berpindah di jantungnya setiap kali ia melihat pemilik nama itu.

* * *

.

_**disclaimer:**_ characters isn't mine  
_**warning**: au/ooc/yaoi/typos/diksi abal  
__**pair**_:Kris & Tao  
_**length**_: _one-shot_

_._

_._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**SNAPSHOTS**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

.

Kris bergerak-gerak di kursinya.

Satu tangannya masih mengaduk-ngaduk sepiring _spaghetti_ di hadapannya tanpa minat. Nafsu makannya menguap sudah.

Bukan karena rasa _spaghetti_-nya yang tidak enak, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman karena kini ia tengah dipandangi intens—_terlalu intens, sebenarnya_—oleh dua seniornya di seberang meja.

Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia meletakkan garpunya di sisi piring, "_Well_," ia memulai, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, "ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku… Eunhyuk-_hyung,_ Donghae-_hyung_?"

Kedua manusia di depannya itu saling bertukar pandang, sebelum kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. _Uh oh, kenapa firasatnya buruk?_

"Begini lho, Kris," Donghae mengawali. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berhenti sebentar, "…ngomong-omong, boleh aku minta _spaghetti_-mu?"

**_Slaps!_**—sendok pun melayang. "Yang serius, Lee Donghae!"

"_Ouch_! Iya, iya," Donghae mendesis, satu tangannya mengelus-elus sisi bagian belakang kepalanya yang terkena 'sapaan' sendok tadi, "Jadi kami ini butuh bantuanmu."

Kris spontan mengangkat alis, "Bantuan apa?"

"OSIS sedang kekurangan sie publikasi dan dokumentasi," Eunhyuk menjelaskan. Ia mencomot tiga kentang goreng dari piring Kris—mengabaikan delikan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. "Kami ingin kau jadi bagian panitia _pubdok_ untuk festival sekolah minggu depan—"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah, Kris~ kau tidak akan rugi kok!"

"Tidak mau," Kris menegasi. "Masih banyak urusan penting yang bisa aku kerjakan, _hyung_—" Ia memutar bola matanya imajinatif, "—dan berhenti memakan kentang gorengku!"

"_Please_, Kris," Donghae memelas, "_Cuman_ kau yang paling potensial jadi fotografer gratisan—"

Kris mendelik tajam pada Donghae, "Oh, jadi aku hanya opsi untuk dijadikan fotografer gratisan begitu?" Ia kembali memutar mata, "Pokoknya **tidak**. _**Ti.**_ **_dak_**." tegasnya.

Eunhyuk menyikut Donghae keras-keras, kemudian nyengir lebar menatap _hoobae_-nya itu, "Jangan dengarkan dia, _Krissy_. Kami meminta bantuanmu karena kau memang berbakat kok," Ia tersenyum menawan, "Tolong ya?"

"Tidak."

"_Please~_"

"Tidak."

"_Bbuing-bbuing_?"

Kris berdecak, "Tidak akan mempan, _hyung_. Caramu itu hanya mempan untuk dia—" Ia menunjuk sanksi pada Donghae dengan sedotannya—yang tampak begitu terpesona dengan aksi Eunhyuk barusan. Kris menghela nafas, ia beralih menyerut segelas _orange juice_-nya di meja, " _Hyung_, aku 'kan bukan anggota OSIS. Bukankah tidak wajar kalau tiba-tiba saja aku diangkat jadi panitia festival sekolah?"

"Oh ayolah, tidak semua panitia harus dari kalangan _intern_ OSIS kok!" Eunhyuk menanggapi.

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan, "Yep! Bukan hanya kau saja kok. Banyak juga junior-junior kita yang ikut. Sebut saja Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae—"

"Tetap _tid—_"

"—Huang Zitao—"

"—_ak__-**ohok**_…apa?"

Donghae mengerjap, "Apanya?"

"Kau bilang apa, maksudku—_siapa_ tadi?"

"Kubilang ada Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, _Huang Zitao_—"

.

"—aku mau."

* * *

.

Kris mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi lapangan sekolah.

Ia mengamati lalu lalang kesibukan teman-temannya menata dekorasi. Ada yang sibuk mengurusi _stand_, memotong ini-itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat beberapa kakak kelasnya yang laki-laki ikut menurunkan perkakas-perkakas untuk panggung dari mobil _box_ yang terparkir di halaman. Wajar saja _sih_, ini sudah H-3 menjelang diselenggarakannya acara festival sekolah.

"_Woy_, Kris! Ke sini!"

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, ke salah satu sudut lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah dimana ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae beserta teman-temannya yang lain berlesehan membentuk lingkaran, tengah memotong-motong karton dan kardus entah untuk dijadikan apa.

"Foto kami _dong_!"

"Iya _nih_!"

"Kris baik _deh!"_

Lalu disusul seruan-seruan lainnya.

Kris mengalungkan kamera DSLR Nikon D80-nya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kumpulan anak-anak yang _ngemis_ minta difoto itu. Mereka serentak melihat ke arahnya—tepatnya ke lensa kameranya. Mulai berpose begini lalu begitu, terlihat sangat senang untuk difoto dan diabadikan.

—_Jepret!_

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya begitu ia mendapati hasil jepretannya memuaskan. Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, ia beralih memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke tempat lain. Kali ini, lensa kamera itu terfokuskan ke sebuah _stand_ setengah jadi dimana ia bisa mendapati dua junior-nya, Jongin yang terlihat menggoda Kyungsoo yang sibuk mendekor dengan wajah masam. Ia terkekeh.

—_Jepret!_

Kris kembali mengedarkan fokus lensa kamera-nya sesukanya. Berusaha mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin. Jepret sana, jepret sini. Yang penting ia memfoto, melakukan tugasnya selaku _seksie_ pubdok.

—_Jepret!_

_._

"Hei **Tao**! Bisa kesini sebentar?"

.

**_—siiiiiiiing. _**

Seperti ada efek angin yang lewat ketika nama itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Waktu seakan melambat. Dan Kris hanya bisa berdiri membeku dengan kamera di tangan—posisi jari siap membidik, saat sosok itu berjalan layaknya seorang model _professional_ di atas _catwalk_. Semua terjadi seperti gerakan _slow motion_, dengan imajiner guguran bunga-bunga sakura sebagai latarnya.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Siwon yang baru saja memanggilnya dan duduk bersila di sebelahnya, membantunya mengecat karton.

—_Jepret!_

Kris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membidik. Dan Kris berani bersumpah, pemuda itu adalah objek terindah yang pernah tertangkap lensa kameranya. Ketika jemarinya yang lembut itu tampak begitu lihai membubuhkan pewarna dengan kuas.

—_Jepret!_

Ketika wajahnya yang adiktif terbingkai dengan sempurna di lensa kameranya.

—_Jepret!_

Ketika matanya akan menyipit seperti bulan sabit tatkala ia ikut tertawa lepas pada lelucon yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun pada kerumunan itu.

—_Jepret!_

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika sosok itu kembali tersenyum.

—_Jepret!_

Dan nafasnya seakan terhenti di tenggorokan kala melihat sosok itu tengah tersenyum ke arah—

_Oh Tuhan. _

—_ke arah__…_** _nya_**?

.

—_Jepret!_

—_Jepret!_

—_Jepret!_

—_Jep—_

_._

_._

"_Woy_ Kris, jangan nge-foto Tao terus _dong_!"

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah H-1 sebelum acara festival sekolah resmi dimulai. Persiapan hampir mendekati final. Panitia semakin dibuat sibuk saja. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan. Wajah-wajah lelah mulai terlihat; muka-muka _stress_ pun mulai bermunculan.

Kris menguap sedikit. Ia akui ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya menjadi panitia sebuah acara _sih_. Sekarang ia baru tahu rasa; ternyata se-melelahkan ini. Kini ia berdiri di sudut lapangan _indoor_ basket lagi, dengan posisi kamera siap _jepret_ di tangan.

—_Jepret!_

—_Jepret!_

Yah, nasib tukang foto gratisan.

Kris berjalan menuju sisi panggung konser yang hampir seratus persen jadi itu. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil ketika melihat teman-temannya di atas panggung sibuk mengetes _sound effect_, sesekali ada yang usil menjadikannya mainan.

—_Jepret!_

Kris merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir ketika lensa kameranya menangkap sosok Tao tak jauh darinya, terbalutkan kaos biru _aqua_ berlapis _cardigan_ hitam tengah berdiri di sebuah tangga kecil; mendekor tulisan-tulisan untuk _background_ panggung. Senyuman hangat tak pernah berhenti ditawarkan oleh pemilik wajah itu. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya seperti berada di jalur _marathon_.

Kris tidak melewatkan pergerakan sosok itu barang sedikit pun. Ia perhatikan bagaimana ia tampak sedikit kesulitan menempelkan hiasan di bagian puncak panggung. Pun diperhatikannya dengan seksama tali sepatu pemuda itu yang tak tertali sempurna, sehingga membuat sebelah kakinya yang lain tersandung, tubuhnya terjungkang ke belakang.

**_Grep!_**

Kris tidak tahu kekuatan _superhero_ apa yang baru saja merasuki saraf-sarafnya ketika tiba-tiba ia menemukan dirinya telah menahan tubuh Tao dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di sekitar pinggang pemuda itu, punggungnya tepat menyandar pada dada Kris.

Sepasang mata _onyx _itu terdongak, tertumbu langsung dengan irisnya. Dan kedua wajah pemuda itu pun memanas bersamaan.

Tao membenahi posisi tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum canggung. Dan Kris menyukai kenyataan bahwa kedua tangan pemuda itu masih berpegang erat pada bahunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepala Tao terangguk pelan. "_Yeah_. Maaf, terkadang aku memang suka ceroboh." Kemudian pemuda itu tertawa, rentetan tawa bak alunan melodis yang mampu menggetarkan batinnya—yang ingin sekali Kris dengar tiap harinya.

Kris tersenyum, "Lain kali hati-hati."

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya, nampak malu. "Emm, oke. Terima kasih…

…_ Kris-gege._"

Kedua bola mata Kris membulat, jantungnya berdetak hebat. "Kau… tahu namaku?"

Tao menunduk, "Sebenarnya aku tahu dari teman-teman. _Gege_ ingat emm… _kemarin_?"

Kris mengerjap.

Dan sedetik kemudian pipinya mulai menghangat ketika memori otaknya kembali memutar _peristiwa_ tempo hari.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

.

Tentu saja ia ingat.

_Eunhyuk dan mulut besarnya… _

_._

Kris berdehem, berusaha mengusir rasa malunya dengan mengulas seringai menawan. Ia menjulurkan satu tangannya ke depan, "_Well_, secara teknis kita memang sudah saling kenal, tapi kita belum benar-benar berkenalan kan? Aku Kris Wu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. _Lagi._ Ia menjabat tangan Kris yang terulur. Dan Kris bersumpah ia bisa merasakan sengatan listrik mengaliri pembuluh darahnya detik itu juga. "Tao. Huang Zitao."

Kris mengangguk, lalu mengangkat kameranya, "Mau aku foto?"

Tao membalasnya dengan senyum ragu, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_Well_, aku harus mengambil gambar seluruh panitia pensi, kau tahu. Dan aku butuh fotomu." **Bohong banget**. Kenyataannya ia sudah menyimpan beberapa_(—ratusan mungkin_) foto Tao yang diambilnya diam-diam di dalam memori kameranya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Tao mengambil posisi dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum.

Pemuda yang sama, senyum yang sama—_degupan jantung yang sama._ Entah sudah berapa juta kali jantungnya berdegup secepat ini karena keberadaan pemuda itu.

—_Jepret!_

Tao mengganti pose, kini dengan menggembungkan pipi dan meletakkan kepalan tangan di dekat mata—_bbuing-bbuing_. Kris mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tak gemetar ketika ia menyangga kameranya dan menekan tombol, membingkai wajah polos itu dalam keabadian.

—_Jepret!_

—_Jepret!_

Salahkan jari telunjuknya yang tak pernah mau berhenti menekan tombol bidik setiap _display_ kameranya terfokus pada seorang Huang Zitao; baik dalam radius dekat maupun jauh. Baik itu dengan _angle_ _blur_ atau jelas sekalipun.

—_Jepret!_

Dalam hati ia mensyukuri jabatannya sebagai panitia festival sekolah, sehingga merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya untuk bisa melihat wajah Tao setiap hari. Mengingat dulunya Kris hanya bisa memandangi sosok itu dari jauh dan hanya dalam waktu-waktu tertentu saja.

—_Jepret!_

_._

"—Tao! Bisa bantu ini?"

.

_Damn cockblockers— _"Oke!"

Tao menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku harus pergi dulu, Kris-_ge._ Ada yang harus kukerjakan," Pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk kameranya, "…dan terima kasih juga untuk fotonya."

Kris hanya balas tersenyum tipis, meskipun sebenarnya ia tengah menjerit dalam hati saat ini. _YaTuhanKu! _

"_Yeah,_ tidak masalah."

Dengan lambaian tangan, pemuda itu membalik badan, mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Dan Kris tak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika tiba-tiba ia berteriak,

.

"Tao, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

* * *

.

Festival besar yang telah dinantikan oleh seluruh penghuni SMA itu dibuka tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi waktu setempat, dengan sambutan riuh dari para siswa.

Beraneka ragam _stand _penjual makanan dan minuman berderet rapi dalam lahan yang telah disediakan panitia. Tak ketinggalan berbagai macam _stand _permainan juga turut memeriahkan suasana.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu, Kris berdiri dengan sebuah kamera tergantung di leher. Ia mengedarkan fokus kameranya ke tiap-tiap sudut. Dan saat ia akan bersiap membidik, secara tak sengaja lensa kameranya menuntunnya pada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sendirian. Sesekali ia menatap arloji keperakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memandang ke tengah keramaian.

—_Jepret!_

—_Jepret!_

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, tanpa pikir panjang Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda itu—menepuk bahunya, "Sedang tidak sibuk?"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala, terlihat agak kaget.

"Ah, Kris-_ge_…" gumamnya. Ia berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan panas yang mencoba menjalari kedua pipinya, "_Stand_ kami sedang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini, jadi aku bergantian _shift_ dengan Sehun."

"Oh." Kris hanya mengangguk kecil. _  
_

_._

"_WOHOOOOOOO!_ Aku dapat lima ekor!"

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lantang membahana menyeruak kebisingan festival. Kedua pemuda yang saling berdiri bersisian itu memutar kepala, mencoba mencari arah suara nyaring itu berasal. Tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tersebut, mereka bisa melihat sosok menjulang Chanyeol di depan sebuah _stand_ tangkap ikan, berseru antusias dengan satu tangan mengenggam ember ke udara.

"Menurutmu dia bohong tidak?" Kris mengedutkan alisnya.

"Satu-satunya cara, kita lihat sendiri," timpal Tao tersenyum.

Kris menggigit bibir, sebelum akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk bertanya, "Mau melihatnya... _bersamaku?_"

"Eh?" Ekpresi terkejut kembali tertoreh di wajah Tao. Sensasi panas yang tadi sempat mampir ke pipinya kembali lagi—dan kini makin menjadi-jadi, "_Gege_ serius?"

Kris memalingkan muka, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih."

Tao tersenyum, "Baiklah." Ia menjulurkan telapak tangannya, tanda bagi Kris agar menggandeng tangannya.

.

Dan dengan senang hati Kris menyatukan kedua tangan mereka, mengenggamnya dalam suatu keharmonisan.

Semakin erat dengan setiap langkah yang diambil keduanya.

* * *

.

Tiba di tempat _stand _tangkap ikan, Kris langsung melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ember kecil di tangan Chanyeol—genggamannya pada tangan Tao belum terlepas. Mendelikkan matanya, ia mendesis, "Lima ekor."

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol berseru bangga, sembari membusungkan dada dan menepuk-nepuknya kencang.

"_Yeah_, terserahmu lah," Kris memutar mata; tak acuh. Ia melirik Tao yang hanya terdiam di sebelahnya, sedang terfokus pada sesuatu entah apa di depannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Tao, dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah memandangi sebuah boneka Panda raksasa yang diletakkan di rak bagian _grand prize_.

"Kau mau?"

Tao mengerjap. Ia menoleh pada Kris dengan alis terangkat, "Apa?"

Kris menggidikan dagu, "Boneka panda itu," ujarnya. Ia memandang lurus kedua bola mata Tao,

"Aku bisa dapatkan itu untukmu."

Tao tersentak. Bukan hanya karena kesungguhan dalam nada bicara senior-nya itu, tapi seingatnya teman-temannya pernah bilang bahwa Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bersikap tertarik pada suatu kegiatan 'tidak jelas' macam ini.

Namun tak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut, alih-alih ia tersenyum. Tao mengenggam tangan pemuda itu erat,

"Aku mendukungmu."

.

.

Dengan mata berkilat-kilat, Kris menyambar ikan mas koki yang berenang dalam kolam plastik di hadapannya dan—

—_oh damn_, lagi-lagi gagal.

Sudah sembilan kawat dihabiskannya dan ikan dalam ember kecilnya hanya berjumlah empat ekor.

Kris melirik Chanyeol—lawan mainnya kali itu. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat empat ekor ikan juga berenang-renang di ember pemuda itu. Mereka sepakat memperebutkan _grand prize_. Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan ikan terbanyak dalam waktu lima menit, maka dialah pemenangnya. Dan saat ini, skor mereka masih seri.

_'Sial!'_ Tak pernah ia bayangkan menangkap ikan akan jadi sesulit ini. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bersikap sok keren tadi. Kalau ia gagal, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya ini dihadapan Tao?

_Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Tao…_ Kris mengalihkan arah pandangnya, mencari-cari sang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menghipnotis pikirannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat Tao tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara, menggumam _'Fighting!'_ atau semacamnya.

Kris balas tersenyum. Melihat senyum pemuda itu seakan menjadi kekuatan amunisi tersendiri baginya. Dengan sisa kawat terakhirnya, ia menyiduk air kolam kecil itu dan berusaha menangkap ikan mas koki dengan kertas _tissue_ yang menempel pada kawatnya.

Ikan kecil berwarna oranye terang itu menggelepar-gelepar di atas kertas, dan tangan sigap Kris melemparnya ke dalam ember biru kecil di bawah kakinya.

"**YESSS!**" Kris setengah berteriak. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia ada di tengah keramaian(—dan tidak ingat kalau Tao ada disana) ia pasti sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan di tempatnya sekarang.

Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Kris, yang kini tengah menerima boneka panda super besar dari tangan panitia penjaga _stand._ Kris menerimanya tanpa berkata-kata, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Tao yang menunggunya dengan senyum lebar.

"Untukmu," Ia menyerahkan boneka panda yang berhasil menutupi separuh tubuhnya itu pada Tao—yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

Riuh bergema menyerbu malam hening. Tepukan tangan dan siulan nyaring dari para anggota OSIS mendukung kedua pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain di tengah-tengah mereka itu.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya dan melingkarkan satu lengan rampingnya di bahu Kris. Memeluk pemuda itu erat—meski sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat menggelikan juga. Mengingat Tao yang masih mendekap boneka panda raksasanya yang hampir mencapai empat kaki itu. Sehingga mungkin posisi mereka kini bisa digambarkan menjadi layaknya sebuah tumpukan roti lapis.

Beberapa siswa laki-laki mulai berisiul-siul. Dan Kris bersumpah ia bisa mendengar suara Donghae dan Eunhyuk di kejauhan yang berseru _'Cium! Cium!'_—sementara yang wanita sebagian menampakkan wajah sedih, sebagian lagi jengkel dan tak terima.

Tao memundurkan tubuhnya. Meskipun langit mulai menggelap, Kris masih bisa melihat dengan jela berkas-berkas rona yang tercetak di kedua pipi Tao. "Terima kasih, _gege..."_ Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat.

Jantung Kris seakan meledak-ledak. _Oh God, apa ia akan menciumku?_—

**_Cup._**

Sorak-sorai kembali bergemuruh semakin kencang.

Tao memberinya senyum terakhir, sebelum kemudian ia memutar tubuh dan membawa tubuhnya menjauh dengan kedua tangan mendekap boneka pandanya erat.

.

.

Tao memang tidak mencium bibirnya.

Tapi sebuah ciuman yang diberikan pemuda itu di pipinya, cukup untuk membuat Kris tersenyum seperti orang gila.

* * *

.

Secara keseluruhan, acara festival bisa dibilang berjalan sukses. Penonton yang datang juga nampak terhibur dengan bintang tamu dan pertunjukan yang dihadirkan. Hampir semua stand yang didirikan selalu ramai dikunjungi orang, terutama deretan _stand_ makanan.

Senyum-senyum lelah yang terpampang di wajah panitia pun terganti dengan senyum-senyum puas melihat kerja keras mereka terbayar lunas.

Senyum puas juga tersungging di bibir Kris ketika ia mengamati hasil-hasil jepretannya yang diambilnya saat acara. Ia duduk di kursi favoritnya di sudut kafetaria dengan sebuah kamera, ponsel, tas selempang, dan sebuah laptop di meja.

Kedua matanya terpaku pada layar laptop di hadapan, menampilkan beratus-ratus lebih foto yang telah dipindahkannya dari kamera lewat kabel data. Ia men_scroll_ ke bawah, dan semakin lama foto-foto itu hanya menampilkan fokus pada satu obyek saja.

_Huang Zitao. _

Huang Zitao dengan berbagai pose. Ketika ia mengerling, tersenyum, tertawa, menguap, dan bahkan ketika ia terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya.

Kris menumpukan dagunya ke telapak tangan, kemudian tersenyum sendiri membayangkan sosok yang selalu memonopoli pikiran dan hatinya itu—

.

"Hei, Kris! Lihat foto-fotonya dong!"

.

_**Oh Shit.** _

Kris cepat-cepat menurunkan layar laptopnya dan memeluk benda itu posesif. Ia melirik sinis pada Eunhyuk yang mendudukkan diri disebelahnya,

"Tidak boleh."

Sementara di sisinya yang lain, Donghae mengalungkan satu lengannya ke leher Kris, "Heh, kami ini berhak melihatnya juga, tahu."

Kris memutar mata. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh kemudian menyingkirkan lengan Donghae dari lehernya, "Nanti saja, _hyung_. Kalau sudah selesai kupilah-pilah."

"Pelit."

"Biarin."

Dua senior-nya itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Kris di tempat duduknya—tentu saja tidak tanpa menoyor kepalanya terlebih dulu.

_'Dasar kakak kelas penganggu.'_

Kris bersungut-sungut sebentar sebelum kembali menekuni laptop di hadapan. Ia mengerang ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya, lagi-lagi merusak fantasinya.

"Kris—"

"Astaga! Pergilah dan jangan menganggu, _sial—_Eh, **_Tao_**?" Kedua maniknya terbelalak sempurna menyadari siapa yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya. _astagaastagastaga!_

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu. Lanjutkan saj—"

"Siapa bilang? Kau tidak menganggu kok!" Kris cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursinya, mengabaikan lututnya yang berdenyut sakit karena terbentur kaki meja. Tanpa sadar satu tangannya menahan lengan Tao, mencegahnya pergi.

Tao mengangkat alis, "Tapi tadi _gege_ bilang—"

"Lupakan saja!" potong Kris setengah memekik. Menyadari Tao yang menatapnya aneh, ia buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan pemuda itu dan duduk kembali. Ia berdehem, "Jadi ada perlu apa?"

Tao mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya. Dan Kris pun dibuat menahan nafas ketika menyadari jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan paha Tao yang menempel rapat dengan pahanya.

_Oh God._

"Aku hanya ingin meminta foto-foto yang _gege_ ambil saat acara pensi kemarin," katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah _flashdisk_ dengan gantungan panda. Ia tersenyum. "Boleh tidak?"

"T-tentu saja," Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kris menyerahkan laptopnya pada Tao, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh yang bersangkutan. Tao mulai mencolokkan _flashdisk_-nya ke lubang USB dan mulai mengutak-atik folder laptop kepunyaan Kris itu.

Di sisi lain, Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali, berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang meledak-ledak atau menahan wajahnya supaya tak memerah. Karena—_hell yeah,_ kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan berada sedekat ini dengan Huang Zitao?

Kris menumpukan dagu diatas meja, diam-diam mengagumi muka polos dan bola mata sipit yang memandang layar laptopnya antusias.

.

_Oh lihatlah, betapa sempurnanya paras yang tertoreh dari wajah manis itu. Ditambah lagi efek cahaya yang dipantulkan layar laptopnya, seolah membuatnya terlihat benar-benar bersinar—_

_._

"Emm, Kris-_ge_…"

"Ya?"

.

_—lihatlah rambutnya yang seakan menyilaukan pesona itu, bola mata hitam pekatnya, dan hidung kecil mancung yang menengger disana—_

_._

"Fotonya…"

"Kenapa fotonya?"

.

_—dan astaga, bagaimana ia ingin sekali menyusuri bibir plump sewarna merah muda mawar itu—_

_._

"_A-anu_, i-itu... kenapa fotonya…"

"Kenapa?"

.

_—atau mungkin mengelus kedua pipinya yang kini menyembulkan rona merah itu—_

_._

"Kenapa fotonya… aku semua?"

.

_—atau mungkin—_

_—_**sebentar. **Dia bilang apa tadi?

.

.

_"Kenapa fotonya aku semua?"_

_._

_**"Kenapa fotonya aku semua?"**_

.

.

**Kenapa**-**fotonya**-**aku**-**semua.**

.

Oh_._

.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

.

_Oh_.

"Itu karena—" **_whatthefuck._**

.

Kris menatap _horror_ ke arah laptopnya.

Ia benar-benar melupakan kenyataan bahwa folder laptopnya kini tengah menampilkan ratusan foto Tao yang berhasil diambilnya diam-diam._  
_

_Ya._

_Tuhan._

_Ku!_

Kris menggerakan kepalanya yang terasa kaku ke kanan, menyadari wajah Tao yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan-lahan Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya _tuh_ kayak lagi kejeblos ke planet makhluk-makhluk kembar, diteror segerombolan monster yang lagi parade, terjun ke panggung sirkus aneh, dan dilempar ke kebun bunga raksasaaaaa!

"Kris-_ge_?"

"Y-ya?

"Selama ini k-kau… memotretku?"

"Y-y-ya."

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena… karena…"

Tao tersenyum, meski rona pudar masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya, "Aku… menyukainya."

Jantung Kris berdegum hebat, "Apanya?"

"Fotonya."

"Oh," Ekpresi Kris sedikit berubah kecewa. Tao menggigit bibir, "Atau mungkin juga...

.

..._yang memotretnya_…"

.

Kris menatapnya tak percaya, sekaligus penuh harap. "M-maksudmu?"

Tao hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk perlahan-lahan.

.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu pun menunduk secara bersamaan, terlalu malu untuk saling bertatap muka.

_Oke_, sekarang rasanya _tuh_ kaya lagi ngebelah atmosfer berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik, terus ngebut menuju rasi bintang _paliiiiiing_ manis! Kris bersumpah, ia tak pernah merasakan dunianya sesempurna ini.

Kris berdehem, kemudian tersenyum ganteng,

.

"Nanti malam kosong?"

.

**_. FIN ._**

* * *

**a/n**: emm... '_' *krik krik krik* Bayangin sendiri aja nanti malam kira-kira si Kris mau ngapain Tao *ehem*

Yah, rencananya sih gak bakal sepanjang ini -_- tapi yasudahlah~ . Semoga ini bisa menuhin janji buat Hanny-chan yah XD dan untuk pembaca yang nunggu Taoris. Maaf juga atas absurdnya fic ini *bow*

_And then_, **Review**, mungkin? XDD

Pokoknya terima kasih sekali udah mau nyempetin baca. Love ya~


End file.
